


【锤基】ABO双面相

by marryChris



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryChris/pseuds/marryChris





	【锤基】ABO双面相

【锤基】ABO 双面相（上）PWP

宴会结束后，黑发omega将身子半歪在他的执事上，摇摇晃晃的步行着。薄汗使得他白暂的脸上有些潮红，脚步不稳的他只得将半身的重量压在那个金发alpha执事上--按道理来讲一个omega在喝多的情况下这么做是很危险的，但是Loki并不担心，那个金发的执事安分的很，不像宴会里那些恶心的上流贵族alpha一样看到omega就想方设法标记。

在昏暗的灯光中Loki看不到Thor的表情，醉酒已经使他的意识变得有些模糊，而相对的，Thor现在清醒的很。

 

与夜晚瑟瑟冷风完全不符的是两具火热的身躯。一个和他相处好几年的漂亮的omega正红着脸歪在他怀里，散发出若有若无的信息素香气，但它的主人好像并没有意识到这其实是一次发情而不是单纯的醉酒。omega的淡淡的薄荷清香包裹着他，诱导着这个alpha也发情——老天，他已经感受到裤裆涨的厉害，而Loki还窝在他怀里，这简直是场甜蜜的折磨。

强忍着欲望，好容易讲Loki塞入车厢后的Thor终于松了一口气，虽说他喜欢这个可爱的黑发omega，但是显然酒后乱性不是一种明智的选择，他知道Loki不喜欢那种到处发情的alpha，现在标记他只会让他一辈子都再也接近不了他。他有的是时间。

车子发动后Thor打开了冷空调，让Loki也让自己清醒一点。

冷风吹在脸上让Loki有些难受，他半睁着眼睛打量着左右，轻轻地哼着以表示自己的不满。他乱动的手向Thor的衣角边伸去。

"少爷，清醒一点。"耳边传来Thor的声音，但显然Loki并没有听的很清楚。突然而来的发情期加上醉酒已经将Loki折磨的迷迷糊糊了，Loki的发情一般都不是很猛烈，甚至有时候都没有，他不用像别的omega一样常常打抑制剂或者蜷缩在房间里几天不出来。这也是他一直被别人认为是一个Beta的缘故。

其实只有Loki自己清楚，自从Thor来了这后他才开始有发情期，也就是说，他只对Thor一个人发情。这听起来有些羞耻

不过他对自己是omega并不是那么反感，或许是因为他没有像别的omega那样难受的发情期，他觉得性别并不能影响他的成功——这是作为Loki最基本的自信。

 回到大宅后更有一段辛苦的旅途，Thor打横抱将Loki抬起，向卧室走去。不安分的omega将手抓着Thor胸前的衣服，轻轻挠着，形状姣好的唇不断发出难受的呻吟，半眯着的眼睛分不清是清醒还是意乱情迷。

很好，Thor的下体快爆炸了，他不知道自己还能忍多久，但要是今天他就把这个omega给办了，他保证他在这个omega旁边呆了好几年就都白费了。

他可不想这样。

唯一的方法就是将Loki扔到床上之后给他一针抑制剂然后去洗了冷水澡。但压抑alpha兽性的本能实在是一种残酷的行为，Thor尽量放慢呼吸，使得自己稍稍冷静下来。

小心的将omega放在床上后Thor变僵住了，Loki像一只树袋熊抱着他不让他离开，他难受的摇着头，对于一个omega来说，发情期时的成年alpha对他的吸引力是很强的，更不要说Thor也在发情的边缘，alpha浓郁的有侵略意味的信息素违背主人的意愿微微散发出来。他身体的本能想这个alpha标记他，在他体内成结，让他有上这个alpha的子嗣。

对于身上的alpha毫无动作，Loki显然有些不满，他用手在Thor身上摸索着，将他的西装解开，然后是衬衫……他的手被Thor狠狠抓住，拉向身后，Thor翻身将Loki压在底下，拨开后颈的头发。

Thor稍稍有些迟疑，但最终还是叹了口气“对不起”他这样说着，缓慢而又坚定的咬住了omega薄薄皮肤下的腺体。

他暂时标记了他，标记并不深，只是为了让omega的发情暂时减缓下来。他甚至才咬到刚刚见血，控制力道并不是太容易，但身边的omega已经在在的怀里软了下去，这让他松了一口气。

他赶紧从Loki的怀里挣脱出来，从身后的抽屉里去找抑制剂，他的手在柜子上方迟疑了一下，然后拿起了左侧的的一只抑制剂--这是暂时抑制发情的，而右边是长期的。按理来讲他应该拿右边的，可是私心却迫使着他拿起左边的。

发情期还长，他还有机会，不是么？

他要在omega清醒的时候标记他，看着他因发情而涨红的脸，听着他婉转的呻吟，将自己的种子一滴不剩的灌入他的体内。他从来不是像Loki认为一样是一个没有性欲的alpha，从来不是。只不过他龌龊的想法还是不要让别人的知道好了。

伪装的能力让他在Loki的旁边呆了很久，他对那个omega简直是一见钟情，他放弃更好的升迁职位，选择呆在这个高傲的omega旁边。他知道他总会有机会的。

想着Loki在他身下用艳红的嘴唇发出甜美的呻吟，烂熟的后穴蠕动着邀请他深入。他加快了手上的动作，在最后终于喘着粗气射了出来，浴室墙上挂着一道道淫秽的液体。

打完抑制剂的Loki疲惫的睡了过去，梦境里光着上身的Thor用粗壮的胳膊圈着他将他摁在墙上，alpha野兽般的信息素混杂着沉重的气息喷撒得到处都是。Loki能清晰的感觉到他在发抖，对于未知事物的恐惧让他几乎软了腿。下面更湿了，液体流出的感觉让他变得万分羞耻，他不敢看那个强壮的alpha，光是沙哑的喘息声和火热健壮的躯体就将他逼的发疯。

可是那个alpha并没有做什么，稍稍停顿后，便将禁锢在臂弯里的omega放了出来。转身准备离开

No，no please。看着逐渐远去的alpha，Loki张开嘴，却说不出一个字音——他骄傲的自尊不允许他向alpha求欢。Thor离开的绝望笼罩着他，惊得他从睡梦中醒来。

引入眼帘的是白色的床，摆在床头的时间显示好像已经到了中午，宿醉的头痛让Loki觉得有些难受。

与之而来的是一种奇妙的感觉，惊得Loki慌忙摸着他的后颈。

虽然不明显，但还是不难感受到，光滑的皮肤上有淡淡的咬痕，伴随着抚摸有隐隐的钝痛。他被标记了，虽然只是暂时的。这个想法的出现让他浑身抖了一下，再次感受一下alpha未散去的信息素。

是Thor。这个味道他不会认错，虽然在他面前Thor很少散发出alpha的信息素，但他绝对不会认错。

再次想起昨晚的梦，Loki似乎有些明白，他对Thor抱有不一样的感情——但对自己的下属这样是可耻，甚至他居然想做出他一直不齿的向别人求欢的事情。Loki自认为不会被欲望所控制，而现在他知道他错了

不是不会被omega的本能控制，而是之前没有遇上Thor

但是他知道这件事情自己单方面的想法是没有用的，就算——也许他真的喜欢Thor。Thor从未在自己面前做出越位的事情，他甚至不确定，Thor是否喜欢他，又或者只是他对自己的忠诚。不过这次的标记让他有些雀跃，他可不觉得Thor是个到处散播标记的alpha。

 

虽然没有正式标记，身体应该也被注射了抑制剂，幸好不是长期有效的。

发情期还长，他还有机会，不是么？

走出自己的房间不例外地看到了站在门口的Thor“少爷”没等Loki 发话，Thor 就叫住了他

“昨天您情绪嗯……太不稳定，我实在没有办法，暂时标记了您，请您谅解。”Thor差点没说是昨天Loki在他身上骚的厉害

Loki难得没有回话，只是转头匆匆离开。

Thor以为他生气了，难受的摸了摸脑门，他觉得他已经很好的压制住自己的欲望，他知道Loki的发情一直不是很强烈，所以也许对他这样按捺不住要标记对方的心思不是很了解。真的不是我的错啦……显然Thor对此表示非常无奈

不过讲道理，任何一个omega被突然标记，总是会有些排斥的吧，更别说是高傲的Loki。没有把他赶出家门，想想也是他最大的幸运了。

不过，Thor觉得他动作应该要快点了，Loki的发情期这次格外猛烈，说不定他这会就能得手，至少不能让他跟别人跑。

事实上Loki只是在因Thor只是为了让自己稳定情绪而标记自己。这简直不像一个alpha。Loki愤愤地想着。心里说不出的失落让他的面具快崩塌了，便转身不去看Thor。 

 

好吧，Loki只能承认，他得像那些自己曾经看不起的omega一样，趁着这个发情期去勾引Thor了。

 

【中】

“Thor，茶好了么”Loki坐在工作转椅上，目光审视着桌上着一份份文件，用令人欲罢不能的英伦腔发问。

“好了少爷”说着他的执事便从门口敲门走入，手里拿着一杯上好的热气腾腾的红茶。高大的身躯的投影挡在了坐在椅子上的Loki。黑发omega将修长手中夹着的笔搁下，抬头微笑着仰视着alpha。

这一看满足了Thor的征服欲，他只是呆呆地看着仰视自己的小人儿

“放下”Loki似笑非笑的用手指碰了碰茶杯，有意无意的用指腹划过alpha的手指，“然后……坐到这来，我有事要问你。”说着，Loki将屁股挪出了一半位置，显然想要Thor和他坐在一张椅子上。

Loki房间并不是没有多的椅子，而这再明显不过的暗示挠得Thor心头痒痒，他就这椅子边坐下。好吧，显然，这两个人坐在一张椅子上实在有点太挤了。Loki突然被挤的一踉跄，从椅子侧边滑了下去。

幸好Thor眼疾手快捞住了他，他将手环在loki的腰上，将他扶回椅子上。两人明显都不愿意多谈这件事，Thor轻咳一下表示尴尬，Loki也别过脸去。

“看看这份文件，你觉得我要不要去购买这出房产或者……”其实Loki说什么Thor基本上是没有听清楚，他只是感受到黑发omega因为点着文件而一点点靠近他，甚至半个身子蹭在他的手臂上，Loki的信息素香气不浓，但若有若无的气味总能闻到。

omega不安分的双手轻轻抚摸着alpha的大腿，带来触电似的痒麻感，由于位置关系Loki的动作看上去合情合理——怎么可能！虽然Thor满脑子想着怎么说服自己loki只是不小心这么做的，可是事实摆在面前打着Thor的耳光

不过那个omega可没有给Thor太多思考的时间“Thor？”磁性的嗓音在耳中久久不能散去。

“嗯……”强装着镇静，Thor抚了抚脑门“我觉得……还是买下比较好。”他自己都不知道自己在说什么

“嗯？想了半天才想了这么一句话？”Loki疑惑的眨了眨眼睛，用手掌轻轻抚着Thor的额头，再摸摸自己的，又好像是不大确定一般，从后面用手掌托住Thor的头将自己的额头抵在Thor的额头上。手不安分的从Thor的后脑滑到了腺体附近，有意无意地按压着

“没有发烧啊”Loki像一个小孩子一样向Thor眨了眨眼睛。

FUCK

Thor受不了了，Loki的把戏一向来多，把alpha耍得团团转的事情也不是没有过，Thor可不想因为这件事被Loki当做笑柄笑一整年，或许他只是想试试自己是不是性冷淡。他记得Loki曾经那这个开玩笑过

他暴躁的别过头，从位置上站起“我去看看新来的仆人的情况”他这样说着，逃离了这个充满发情气味的地方

FUCK

留下的是一脸纠结的Loki，他觉得他自己暗示的够明显了，但显然Thor还是没有get到他的意思，他保证他看见了——Thor某些不可描述的部位在以可见速度膨胀，但是那个alpha居然………想到这里Loki气的直跳脚。这个alpha的定力实在让他难以下手。

明明就差一点点，他已经感受到alpha的信息素了，要是刚刚能拦着他别走，或者抱住他，现在他自己就不会在位置上看文件而是在床上来一发

不搞定这个alpha，我该把自己的银舌头割了。Loki咬着下唇，瞪着他墨绿的眸子。

可惜那个alpha一天都没出现，到晚上才看到他铁着脸走过房门。不过……Loki好像想到了什么，家里似乎并没有新来的仆人。

这下子可大大激发了他的信心，Thor绝对已经被自己攻陷了

但是这需要一个契机……Loki想到了自己家中的的某个角落里藏着以前捣蛋用的工具箱，突然有了办法

 

 

 

“Thor？Thor！”Thor回到房间后意外发现自己房间的浴室里多了一个客人

“我房间的浴室笼头坏了，先借你的浴室洗洗！”浴室中的人显然已经脱光了，Thor即使想把他拽出来也是没有可能的。

Thor的情绪如同哗哗的水声一般不平静，这一天发生的事太多了，他自己都理不过来。会想起早上Loki“勾引”他，金发alpha不出意外的脸红了

明明应该离开这个房间，但是洗澡时的水声吸引着Thor的耳朵，他的脚仿佛被钉住一般，无法迈出一步。咕嘟，他听到自己吞咽了一口唾沫，他开始幻想起Loki洗澡的样子了。

真是糟糕透顶

“Thor！我的衣服忘记拿了，就在你房间里！快帮我拿来！”浴室里的omega大声叫唤着

Thor无奈的拿起衣服，在浴室门前停下，手轻轻搭在门把手上，犹豫着是否将浴室门打开。正当他下定决心要开门的时候，浴室门直接从里面被突然打开了

只穿着内裤的Loki一把抱住了他，将头害羞的埋在他的胸口。声音被堵在自己的胸肌里，Thor听见让自己脑子断链的声音“做吧”

不是什么“我爱你”也不是什么表白时用的骚话，简简单单的两个字，却让那个金发alpha愣在那里

愣住也只是几秒种，反应过来的alpha将omega的身子托起，粗暴的扔到了床上。

介于Loki一系列的表现，Thor可以确定及肯定他并不是戏弄他。

好吧，就算是戏弄他，这也不能怪他禽兽

 

“本来我还琢磨着怎么跟你表白，现在看来，完全不需要了。”alpha危险的声音在omega耳边回荡着。

说实话，Loki说出那两个字的时候也是羞耻到爆炸，身为一家之主的自尊心让他犹豫不决，但显然情欲占了上风

去他妈的自尊心

“我还以为，嗯……你不喜欢我”alpha的话显然让Loki有些惊讶和羞愧，手摸着Thor形状良好的腹肌，Loki委屈的嘀咕

“怎么可能？我从见到你的第一眼开始我就知道我沦陷了”——他用额头抵着Loki的额头，毫不压抑住的信息素让Loki有点害怕“我不想吓到你，连我自己都觉得自己的欲望龌龊不堪，把你吓跑了吃亏的可是我自己。”Thor哑着嗓子的声音更性感

太真实了，一切都，Loki被压在身下，看着Thor一点一点靠近自己，最终吻上了他的唇

这是一个深吻，起初舌头只是仅仅在唇边徘徊，在描绘好果冻般唇的轮廓后，Thor坏心的轻咬下去。Loki吃痛微微张开嘴唇，Thor的舌头变想像鱼一样钻进去，搜刮他的唾液。掠夺池城的速度简直就像他的信息素一样强势，Loki无处可逃，只能被动的被他深吻着，交换着唾沫。口腔的敏感点被收缴一空，Loki眯起眼睛，在Thor身下因缺氧而难耐的扭动着，他涨红了脸，力道可以微乎不计的爪子在Thor上抠挖着

Thor终于放开了Loki，满意地看到身下人微微张着被他吮吸的艳红嘴唇，胸口上下起伏急促的呼吸。“也就是说，你早就幻想过我在你身下……？”omega的眸子半眯着盯着alpha，挪揄地开口

“比这过分无数倍，我每次自慰的时候脑子里都是你在我身下娇喘，还有被我操干时发出的黏腻水声，又或者是跪在地上吮吸我的老二……”他用手仔细摩挲着Loki的唇，坏笑道。

没等Loki开始害羞的骂人，Thor的舌头便抢先在他乳尖打转，显示仔细的舔弄，等到足够湿润之后便是轻咬，甚至是吮吸，敏感的胸口被如此对待，又痛又痒的感觉让Loki小幅度的挣扎着，嘴里发出几声闷哼。

舌很快就照顾到之前被冷落的另一颗小豆上，同样给予拉扯吮吸。手当然不会闲着，扒掉了Loki身上仅剩的衣物。

下体一凉的感觉让Loki清醒了一下，他挣扎着想要逃离，可以是alpha的信息素让他无法有所动作，这么强烈的信息素即使对于一个不发情的omega来说也是最好的催情剂，更不要说像他这样处在发情期的还是被这个alpha暂时标记过的omega

手指轻抚上属于omega的雌性小穴，不出意料的感受到身下人的哆嗦和抽气声，Thor并没有急着把手伸进去，只是在外面打转，手指娴熟的揉弄着omega微微闭合的趟着水的阴唇

“JUICY BOY”   Loki 听见他用俏皮的语调这样评价道，他脑子里甚至脑补出Thor像他眨一只眼睛，嘴里冒出些羞耻的黄色废料

下面的风景很美好，透明的体液涂抹在色泽鲜艳的穴道上，看上去就像是粘着露珠的草莓蛋糕一样——事实上却是这么甜美。身下的人微微挪动胯骨，邀请他深入品尝。

被盯着看下体的Loki感觉快要爆炸了，心里的慰藉挡不住身体对alpha的需求

随便来点什么，手指也可以。在Thor 的视线下Loki不出意外的痒了，欲望折磨的他难受万分，可是Thor看上去并没有什么动作，只是盯着，他只能催促Thor快点进来

Thor也确实这么做了，金毛大脚怪的粗长而带有些许硬茧的手指小心的拨开唇瓣伸进去，先是浅浅的试探，然后再整根没入。体液的润滑让他的动作变得比较容易，不得不承认Loki的身体实在太美妙了，柔软的媚肉吮吸着他的手指，Thor简直不敢想象他进入后会是怎么样的舒爽

然后手指便换上了两根，这对初次被打开的Loki来说已经是不小的折磨，他红着脸嘴里发出难受的哼哼，修长的腿糊上了Thor的脸，脚踩在Thor一边的脸颊上，轻轻的踏着。眯着眼睛看着Thor吃瘪的样子

Good job

很快他便遭到了报复，手指换成三根之后快速抽插，没有之前的温柔，而是一直深入到不可思议的地方。Thor被踢的仰着脸，另一只手指遗憾的摸不到omega的乳头，但这并不要紧，他突然想到他曾经遗忘过的地方，便把手覆了上去

命根被别人握住的感觉让Loki机灵的一挺动，之前Thor一直都没有碰这个地方，而现在突然被握在手里轻轻撸动，触电的快感从神经传入脑中。前面的温柔与后面的粗暴完全不一样，Loki已经分不清是快感还是痛处了，他紧紧咬着下唇，即便这样并不能阻止他甜美的呻吟溢出

伴随着阴茎背抚慰后穴的渴望也逐渐加强，原来粉嫩嫩的阴唇已经变成了糜烂的艳红，即使手指在里面不停的抽插，Loki开始感觉到了无比的空虚，内部的穴肉抽搐着想让更深的东西进来

然后手指便抽出来了，阴茎上覆着的手也被拿开，Loki紧绷双腿，闭着眼睛等在Thor进入

但Thor并没有如Loki所愿。他将抽出的手指上的体液吮吸掉，两只并拢，抽向了Loki的雌性小穴

“啊！”这样的刺激带来了Loki尖锐的悲鸣，他水雾雾的眼睛惊恐的盯着Thor，唾沫都没擦干净的嘴微微张着

“啪”没等Loki反应过来，又挨了一下，这次作为回报他发出了小声的呜咽，他不解的望着Thor，像是控诉着他的暴行，他敢肯定Thor是故意不进去的

拍打带来微微的痛楚与内里的空虚感占满了Loki全部的脑子，他淫荡的摇着屁股，嘴里不断发出哀叫，他快被折磨疯了

“求我”身上的人用冰冷的声音说道，原来的温柔，体贴在一瞬间都消散了，冰蓝的眸子俯视着身下的黑发Omega，眼神里有说不出的疯狂。“What……？”Loki不敢相信自己的耳朵

“求我”还是机械般的声音，不带一丝感情。Loki开始害怕起来了，眼前的alpha 让他恐惧，像是一个真正的侵略者，他不住的颤抖着，绿色的瞳孔微微缩小，像一只被逼到绝境的野兽。原来这个，才是真正的Thor么

眼前的alpha的信息素在不断高涨，全身上下每一个细胞都在叫着“跪下！”肌肉微微抽动让后穴的空虚感更明显，Loki再也忍不住了，但不代表他会像这个alpha认输

他将两条腿大开，一只手拨开自己小穴的嫩肉，包含情欲的眸子略带玩味的看着身上的Thor，眼角带着微微的绯红，下体还半歪着身上流着口水

“操我”属于英伦腔沙哑的声线从泛红的口中溢出，说完这句话后Loki又舔了舔嘴唇，小巧的舌头濡湿了色彩娇好的唇，水灵灵的样子像一块果冻一般

Thor听到了自己神经断裂的声音，他粗暴的扣住Loki的腰，涨大的性器对着omega的雌性小穴，一寸一寸埋入。

果不其然很快他就停下了，性器被一层薄膜挡住，“我进去了”平淡的语气仿佛在提醒Loki他的到来，可是在说话的一瞬间他便微微一挺，彻底贯穿了身下omega

Thor感觉到身下的omega因疼痛而发出急促的呼吸声，在他后背的手指也不听话的在他背上挠出痕迹，Loki疼的发抖，眼泪顺着眼眶流出，看上去万分可爱

虽然Thor很想不顾Loki的感受，直接在里面横冲直撞，听到身下人因疼痛发出的如同幼兽一般的哀鸣，但他还是忍住了，他停止了动作，用粗糙的舌头舔舐着Loki眼角的泪水，然后用额头蹭着他，手也重新抚上下面因疼痛略略疲软的性器开始套弄。

ok“没事的”他这样安慰着身下疼的缩成一团的omega，竭尽全力让他稍微好过一点

当小穴有意无意吮吸的他的性器时他就知道Loki准备好了，他尝试着顶入，破开了一层层的媚肉，一直顶到最深处，再确定Loki能接纳他后，开始小幅度的顶胯抽动

这动作引来了Loki不满的哼哼“你可以再快一点……还是说，你的能力仅限于此？”他用尖锐而刻薄的语气嘲讽着身上的alpha，但很快他就后悔自己质疑alpha的性能力

Thor没有回答，而是发出了入野兽一般的低吼，他猛地抬高Loki的双腿，狠狠的进入，再退出，再进入，中间没有一丝停顿， 粘腻的水声在耳边回荡，Thor的动作太猛烈了，Loki只感觉他要把自己撞穿，他像一只小舟一般，在波涛汹涌的大海上上下起伏，被一个个猛烈的浪头打得晕头转向，他克制不住的发出断断续续的呻吟，  
   
这个omega很快就受不住了，“啊……慢点…呜……轻”他的手想去抓Thor的腹肌，可是几次都摸到一片空气，找不到受力点的感觉太过于难受。

听到身下人的讨饶声，Thor的阴茎退了出去，发着紫色的大家伙从艳红的小穴中退出，肥厚的龟头上带着透明的粘液。白净的屁股和紫色的狰狞的柱体形成了鲜明的对比

Loki意味他会就此放过自己，但显然着是不可能的，还没等Loki喘口气，Thor就马上把他翻了个身，让Loki趴跪在床上，翘起屁股。

Loki惊恐的回头，对上了一双充满性欲与疯狂的眼睛

“Satisfy is not your nature”在残忍的说出这句话后他便又操了进去，满意的感受到身下的人的颤抖。确实，他可不觉得一个在性事上扭扭捏捏的alpha是个好alpha，况且身下这位还刚刚质疑过他的能力

他要好好让Loki体会一把什么叫性•无•能的alpha

 

后背位的撞击更是猛烈，让Loki彻底失去理智，他能清晰地感受到身体里的东西是如何进进出出，操弄他最舒爽的地方，身后的囊袋也一下一下的鞭挞着的臀部，好像也想挤进去一样

他甚至能感受到alpha的形状，上面满布的血管，全身上下的感官仿佛都集中在下体连接的地方，他也不克制自己的呻吟，被顶狠了就大声叫着Thor的名字，反正也憋不住

Thor现在也没好过到哪里去，身下的omega紧紧吸着他，柔软的穴肉像是一个一张张饥渴的小嘴一样吸着他，每次退出的时候都是欲擒故纵的挽留，进去的时候又是谄媚的讨好

身下的人好不掩饰的呻吟又让他涨大了一圈，原来高高在上的Loki现在却像一个婊子一样在他身下逞欢，他终于看到了真正的，隐藏在面具下的火热的内心

Thor此刻深刻的体会到，后背位是男人的天堂，这句话可真不假

身下人的求饶只会更加激起他的施虐欲，终于冲刺加速后的一个深顶时，Loki被欺负的射出了点点白灼

高潮后的小穴发浪的收缩着，仿佛要把Thor榨干，而Thor只是闷哼了一下，变了一个角度，向更深的地方挺去

很快他就找到了一块肥厚的，略微凸起的肉壁，顶上去的时候Loki会发出更为高亢的呻吟——那里是omega的生殖腔，隐藏在层层穴肉之后，可还是被Thor无情的揪了出来

那里因前端的高潮而微微张开，邀请者侵略者的进入，顶上去的感觉非常奇妙，像是在操着omega小穴的同时又被腔口处的软肉口交一样

身下的omega随着Thor的动作上下起伏，生殖腔被逐渐扣开的感觉太过于刺激了，他只得尖叫着摇摇晃晃地向前爬去，想逃离这身后人的侵略，像雌兽一般的爬行动作才进行了两部，却被身后人扣住细长的腰杆，猛的捞了回来，性器到了不可思议的深度，身下的人也再也无力挣扎，在被一下又一下顶到腔口之后他便再也撑不住了，手无力的软了下去，白净的冒着薄汗的腰肢塌了下去，全身上下只有屁股是翘起来被Thor狠狠的进入着的。被顶到的感觉像是一次次电击一般，每一次都会引来Loki腿肚的一阵抽搐，他眼球不由自主的上翻，粉嫩的舌头从嘴里探出来，原本机灵的银舌头此刻吐不出一个完整的字，喉间溢出的只有若有若无的反射性的呻吟。

他已经完全被操开了，烂熟的穴吞吐着粗长的巨物，随着一下一下撞开腔口，他只能发出低低的抽泣声。Thor问Loki自己能不能标记他，可是Loki并没有听的很清楚，只是胡乱的点着脑袋

“啊……”生殖腔终于被破开，剧烈的疼痛伴随着深入骨髓的快感在神经中蔓延开了，脑子由混沌逐渐清醒，他清晰地感受到alpha涨大的结

那巨大的散状物撑的他只能高仰着脖子，像一只折颈的天鹅一般，无力的承受着

伴随着一声野兽般的低吼，Loki感受到自己身体里的东西颤抖着射出汩汩精液，alpha的量很大，很快他的小腹就涨了起来。而在这刺激下，Loki达到了今天的第二次高潮——他简直不敢相信，在前端没有被抚慰到的情况下自己可以这样

后颈传来的刺痛感与信息素交融的羞耻让Loki猛的一哆嗦，带动体内的物体的抽动

alpha漫长的射精终于结束了，Thor长叹一声，亲妮的亲着Loki的脸颊，他慢慢退出来，带出了一片粘腻，过于多的液体从Loki下体流出，像是失禁一般，Loki很想遮住自己的双腿，但是显然他没有着力气了

看着Loki昏睡过去了的Thor有些茫然，本来想带着Loki清洗一下的，可是对方已经睡过去了。虽然对方很爱干净，但不意味着打扰对方睡觉是一个多好的主意

好吧，明早再说吧…Thor叹了口气，将头埋到Loki的颈窝里

 

希望明天早上自己不会被杀掉…意识模糊的时候Thor闷闷的想着

 

【下】

醒来之后黑发omega的暴跳如雷也是在意料之内，不过很快他就害羞的说不出话了，在挣扎的坐起后Loki感觉下腹一热，透明的液体混杂着白浊从下腹流出来，宛若失禁一般

Loki红着脸迅速地把被子的一角迅速拉上遮住自己的下体，可这似乎有点太迟了，身前的alpha轻咳了一声，将脸别过去

可通红的脸还是告诉Loki，他看见了

然后他把Loki抱到了浴室做进一步的清洗工作，Loki也理所应当的半眯着眼睛，享受着alpha娴熟的按摩

带着薄茧的手轻轻的抚上白净的肌肤，身上的欢爱后的痕迹青青紫紫，在肌肤的映衬下更加明显，富有弹性的皮肤在手指轻微的按压下微微凹陷下去，细腻的手感让Thor爱不释手。

Loki满意的看着身上的alpha一点点清洗他的身子，明明是处在极端弱势，甚至凭借现在的力气根本无法反抗身上alpha的动作，Loki也依然像一个王者

omega都是弱势群体，只配在alpha身下逞欢，这句话对Loki简直就是狗屁。和性别一样，有些东西也是与生俱来的。

Thor将他的脚架在肩上，虔诚地抚摸着他腿上的肌肤，他亲吻他的脚尖，将洋溢水光的脚背的水珠舔得一干二净。Thor将头埋在Loki腿下，一点点的为着Loki清理腿部的体液，将早已干白的精斑小心翼翼的抹去。

然后便是内部的液体，手指伸向还带着红肿的穴肉时，Loki不禁抖了一下“Thor，我自己……”

“少爷”在确认关系之前，Thor姑且还这么叫他“自己清理会有些清理不到的地方”alpha又恢复为彬彬有礼的执事的样子，忽略他脱光的衣服以及乱动的手指的的话

这个人还真是……啊……手指又塞进去了。Loki再次打了一个激灵，眸子紧紧盯着身上的alpha。

表里不一。这是他对这个alpha的判断，Loki这才反应过来他大意了，这个alpha不简单，是能在他手下混这么多年还不露真面目，还是他昨天晚上看错人了……

到底哪一个是你的真面目呢？

兽性的alpha能激起他的情欲，而平时冷静的alpha又能得到他的认可。无论是哪个角度，Thor都是最好的

Alpha手指的抽动很快打断了他的思考，虽然Thor已经很小心的避开敏感点了，但是手指伸进去总会碰到几个……Loki的脸上立马冒出了薄汗，脸颊渐渐变得潮红。

“嘿……这太过了……啊……”优雅的嗓音在最后终于破功，Loki的瞳孔突然收缩，艳红的嘴上亮晶晶的唾沫也因来不及拭去而顺着嘴角留下。

“我现在不行……停下！”alpha宛如没有听到一般，继续手上的动作，这让Loki慌了神，他现在的状态确实无法在容纳alpha了。

Loki看到Thor的头抬起来了，冰蓝色的眸子紧紧锁住黑发omega，像是一匹狼看着自己的猎物一般，疯狂与渴望似乎于深沉的眸色完全不符，蓝色的眼睛中仿佛要迸出火花。

冰冷的表情让Loki从内心上开始畏惧，仿佛时间是被刻意延长一般，丝丝寒意顺着大脑传向四肢，四肢已经从最开始的温暖，到冰冷，最后再到彻底的麻木，失去所有行动力

Loki从来没有这么被动过，在面对任何一个alpha的时候，他总能保证自己不被干扰

但是Thor显然是个例外，他必须承认幸好Thor是自己的下属，而不是对手，不然  
Laufeyson家迟早会毁在Thor的手上。

他厚重的信息素铺天盖地的将Loki紧紧包裹着，浓郁的alpha的味道简直让他透不过气来——但这也确实让他着迷，从来没有一个alpha能有这样强大的信息素。

“Well……”Loki纠结了再三，还是暂时选择了缓兵之计“帮你口出来……OK？”他指了指Thor腿间膨胀的巨物，勉强的说着

“嗯哼”alpha又露出了傻兮兮的微笑，仿佛刚才那个释放肃杀的信息素的人根本不是他一样

Loki动了动身体，将Thor推倒在身后的浴缸壁上，脸对着Thor身下的巨物

紫红色的柱体还冒着热气，Loki不知道这么大的东西是怎么进到他身体里来的。似乎收到了Loki灼热的目光，马眼处吐出了一波透明的液体

DAMN！性感透了

虽然对着灼热的肉块Loki还是有些畏惧，但是毕竟他刚才才给Thor做了承诺，他微微咬着嘴唇，然后像是下定决心一般，闭着眼在alpha硕大的龟头上舔了一下。

Thor的喘息立马就粗重了，可是他看这Loki除了舔一下外再没有其他动作，他有些着急的用大手扣住Loki的后脑，将他按向自己

耻毛几乎贴到了Loki脸上，他可开始舔弄着布满狰狞血管的柱体，由上到下，伞状的龟头与主体之间隐藏着小小的褶皱也被Loki揪了出来，用舌头小心顶弄，刺激着上面分泌更多的液体。柱体的温度很高，Loki每次都觉得自己的舌头会被烫到，他的脸颊贴着巨物，一边舔着下方的囊袋，一边用脸轻轻蹭着小Thor。

Thor收紧的手和粗重的喘气声满足了Loki，他用舌头在根部画着圈，打着旋像上，手也揉着Thor身下囊袋，先满足左边的，在看到他的颜色变得更加红肿了之后便转向了另一个。男性腥膻的气味扑面而来，算不上好闻，但Loki只觉得这气味有一种神奇的吸引力。

然后他含住了小Thor的顶端，没有着急动作，而是微微抬头，用带着水雾的眼睛看着Thor。舌头微微伸出，给龟头上带来更多刺激，他又嘬去上面分泌的腺液，嘴角挂着淫霏的淫丝。灵活的银舌头绕着马眼打圈，最后故意坏心的顶着，好想要挤进去一样

Thor近乎癫狂的看着他，充满了性欲于满足，Loki发誓他感受到口中的东西又打了一圈。

“唔……！”后脑被托住，坚定而缓慢的按向Thor的胯部，嘴巴被一点点填满，喉口被渐渐打开的感觉像慢动作一般一点点推进，Loki因不适而略微挣扎，眼角马上红了，溢出了少许生理盐水，Thor的动作并没有停下，一直深入到最底端。

喉口被整个撑开，难受的感觉不言而喻，嘴巴被掐着无法闭合，口水混着腺液从嘴角留下，Loki的脸颊贴到了Thor的耻毛上，他的头被固定在Thor的胯骨上，无法挪动丝毫

“嗯……”耳边穿来Thor舒服的感叹，显然他对现在的深喉非常满意

Thor开始小幅度的抽动起来，幅度很小，龟头甚至没有划出喉口，但脆弱的地方接收到这样的摩擦，Loki的眼泪刷就下来了，他的脸因有些窒息而涨得通红，喉口的肌肉不自主的收缩着，想要赶走那个入侵的大块头，可显然，这只会取悦Thor

“Loki，看你的样子……真是美透了，你的嘴操起来可不比你下面差，我甚至可以在你喉咙里成结……”说到这的时候，身下的人突然猛烈挣扎，要不是Thor的手扣着Loki的下巴，估计下一秒Thor就要断子绝孙了

“骗你的，我可不想把你噎死”Thor好笑的捏捏他的后颈，没想到这个小家伙这么容易被吓

毕竟是第一次，Thor也没有真为难Loki，他在爆发前推开了Loki，将白灼浇到Loki的脸上——除了有一些因为Loki张着嘴喘气，不小心漏进去的之外

然后他将还在咳嗽着的Loki翻了个面，照着后颈咬了上去，给他了点安抚用的信息素让他不至于再发情。

从浴缸里出来的时候已经过了好久

Loki的表情和吃了屎一样，与之相反的是一脸满足的Thor

FUCK

Loki算是看清楚Thor的本质了，说Alpha是用下半身思考的动物，这句话一点都没有问题，他用眼角瞥了一眼笑得傻呵呵的Thor，更窝火了

“well……”好像感受到了Loki的不爽，Thor决定说点什么来缓解一下气氛“下午我们去约会？Loki？”本能的觉得现在在叫他少爷已经不是很合适了，Thor立马改口了

“不要，我累”硬深深把嘴边骂人的话咽进去，他现在真是浑身酸痛，哪还去约什么会

Thor好像也反应过来这一点了“我们去看电影吧，不需要走动的”

看电影？在Loki印象中到挤得要死的影院里开片，实在是太没有气氛了“no，我不习惯那里闹哄哄的，要看的话在家看电视就行了”Loki家的电视足够大，他可不想做那些掉价的事儿

“听我说，约会就是要出门，我知道你没体会过去电影院，人多的地方才好玩。”Alpha像是一直大金毛一样绕在他的身边，不停地跟他说着电影院怎么怎么好，耳朵都要起茧的Loki终于妥协了

“好吧，下不为例。”无奈的看着Thor一点雀跃的样子，要是忽略体型上存在的差距，他都觉得自己是alpha，而Thor才是那个粘着alpha到处跑出去玩的Omega

但是想要把这个人当做Omega是绝对不可能的，他可不会忘记在床上或者浴室里alpha强大的信息素和令人畏惧的眼神

还是这样的Thor亲和度高

影院里人果然不少，小情侣也是，由于临时决定去看电影，连情侣座都卖完了。他们只能坐在一个稍微有点偏的位置，不过Thor不介意，他相信Loki也不会

反正本来的目的也不是看电影

事实上他又错了，Loki真的很认真的看着电影，毕竟他好多年都没干过这事了

“……”手被更加火热的大掌握住，Loki惊的看向Thor，使坏成功的Thor并没有，只是好像认真看着电影屏幕，嘴角钩出浅浅的微笑

然后他感觉合拢的指节被一点点分开，Thor的手指插到Loki的手指之间，扣住他的手掌，Loki也会意的叩紧手掌

他们五指相扣

“嘿Loki”听到声音的Loki红着脸转头，对上了Thor的眼睛。他的另一只手被Thor抓住，同样五指相扣

现在是十指相扣

手指的交叠拉近了他们的距离，Thor将额头抵在Loki的额头上。

电影屏幕上的画面是两人在拥吻，而座位上的两人也越贴越近，Loki眼睁睁的看着Thor带着笑意，一点点靠近Loki，而他却僵硬在原地无法动弹。简直就是中了邪

他只是微微分开嘴唇，在Thor凑上来的时候迎上去

他们交换了一个甜甜的吻

Thor吻技很好，他将舌头伸入Loki的口中，邀请他的舌头共舞，他霸道的掠夺着Loki胸腔中的空气，扣着他的头让他无法离开。直到Loki因缺氧涨红着脸不停敲打着Thor宽厚的肩膀的时候，Thor才放开他，两人的嘴角拉出一道淫霏的银丝。

“我说……你能不能把你的信息素收敛点…”好不容易缓过来的Loki轻咳后道，整个电影院的人估计都感受到了，连最不敏感的Beta都是。他都能感觉到影院的人在有意无意的往这里瞟，这种想法的出现又让他更加紧张了。

回答他的是Thor傻兮兮的笑容，他笑的像个得了蜜糖的小孩子一样——真是蠢透了

他们依旧盯着屏幕，但心思全不在看电影上，Thor一会儿用胳膊蹭着Loki的肩，Loki便报复性的踩他的脚，力道不大，却足以激起Thor的反击，他将Loki的腿锁在自己的脚尖，低沉的声音在Loki耳边炸开：“我劝你停下现在的行为——除非你想我在电影院就操你的话。”

灼热的空气让Loki猛得一颤，酥麻的感觉从耳朵蔓延到大脑里，他全身都快脱了力，Alpha危险的威胁让他有些恐惧，但不得不承认，他确实有那么一点点，想在电影院里……他很快停止了这个想法，这对高傲的Loki来说实在太羞耻了。

他扯着脚想要收回，可是Thor的两腿夹着不让他挪动半分

“喂……放开”

“你自己弄不开么？”略带有疑问的轻笑调侃着Loki，黑发omega因为他的这句话炸了毛，Thor在挑衅，他知道，不服输的Loki只能尽力的把脚拔出来，他为了更方便用力，将手抠在Thor壮实的肌肉上，另一只自由的脚瞪着地面，可丝毫不能挪动Thor半分，稍稍努力未果之后，他只能嘟囔着愤恨的抓着Thor的手臂，在上面挠出几道红印

omega的示弱显然满足了Thor，他轻笑着松开腿，让Loki被他夹的麻木的腿恢复自由——alpha需要omega的服从，需要omega的示弱无论什么时候都一样

即使从名义上来讲，Loki是他的主人

即便如此

之后的小动作依旧是不断，Thor甚至差点就擦枪走火，多亏他良好的自制力。Loki也不例外，一个发情期的omega在这样的撩拨下都没有来上一发，Loki都觉得对不起自己

回到家的时候已经是傍晚，渐没的夕阳余晖下的两人并肩走着，他们的脸上如同被红霞照耀一样红。身后是蓝天，在余晖中微微泛着金色，小块的云朵星星点点印在天上，反射出不一样的颜色。

他们站在门口的花园里，相拥着直到太阳的最后一丝余晖被吞没在无尽的苍穹里。

Loki想要伸手开门的时候，Thor制止了他

“让我来，少爷”旁边的alpha彬彬有礼，轻握着Loki的手让他放下，转过身打开了门，侧着身子伸出手让Loki先进去。

“要是你在床上也这样有礼貌，那可真是太好了”Loki轻笑着，将手摸到Thor微微低下的脑袋上，揉弄着他头上短硬的毛发。玩够了以后，才放开被揉乱的毛发，轻笑着转身进屋

 

 

然后他的微笑僵住了，他的父亲Laufey不知为什么突然来到了他半年没有回过的家，正朝着门口看着他和Thor互动，气得手中的杯子都快捏碎了

好吧，这下他得用他的聪明才智来解释，为什么他会和他的执事滚在一起了

 

END


End file.
